


La fille qui n'existe pas

by castiel112



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Badass Beth, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiel112/pseuds/castiel112
Summary: Vii est envoyer dans sont passer mais les choses ne sont pas comme elle le pense. Elle a une mission enpecher une fin trop merdique





	1. Chapter 1

Je percute deux branches en tombant, en plus une masse me tombe dessus quelque minute apres. Tracer, mon chien viens de me suivre dans le temps, pourquoi pas ? Je ne comprends rien a ce qui m'arrive. Elle ne semble pas blesser. En me levant, je resens soudainement une douleur a la jambe, mon pantalon est foutu comme d'habitude, je le changerais en short si il deviens trop en lambeau. Je regard autour de moi, je suis en foret et il fait encore relativement jour, je ne suis pas sur du mois ni de l'année mais sais un bon commencement. Mon piolet en main je commence a tuer des geeks persistent.  
Je ne sais pas comment je peux etre ici, deja je ne peux pas croire que Jesus avais raison. Je me retrouve genre plus de 16 ou 17 ans dans le passer. Daryl n'est pas encore totallement briser par Negan. Jesus est pas devenu violent, enfin selon se que Daryl ma rencontré. Il me parlais souvent de mon père mais pas souvent de ma mère donc je ne sais pas qui elle est. Tout le monde pensais en grandisant que j'etait la fille de Daryl, on a souvent dire oui pour faire plus simple et ne pas expliquer la situation. Je marche a travers les arbres, j'espère que Gracie va se débrouiller apres mon départ avec Honey, elles sont les enfants que je considerais comme des soeurs. Je trouve une petite cabane demoli, Tracer renifle quelque chose.  
Comme elle me suit tranquillement, je me dit que sais une fausse alert, je suis contente qu'elle soit la. Je suis moins seuil. Je continu a avancer en parcourent la foret des yeux, je pensais voir plus marcheurs que a mon époque. Je vois un petit regroupement etrange, ils ne se forme pas sans raison. Je me demande si sa ne serais pas Sophia, comment je pourrais faire, j'acroche mon piolet et prends mon autre arme, je n'est que 4 fleches donc je vais devoir les récuperer ou en refaire si je viens a manger un oiseau. J"arme et tire, sa va attirer les autres mais je peux les avoir, je suis assez loin, Tracer peux faire diversion, elle jappe et les attire omme sa ils se concentre sur manger le chien. Je les transperce le cerveau avant qu'il mange Tracer, elle fait le tour de la maison. Je m'aproche de la porte en recuperent mes fleches sur les cadavre, il a une petite fenetre me permet de laisser de la lumière.   
\- Tu na plus a avoir peur, il a plus de Rodeur. Je te ferra pas de mal.  
\- ...   
Je dois me trouver un prénom   
\- Je m'appel Vii. Tu voudrais sortir?  
J'entends des choses etre tirer, la porte s'ouvre sur une petite fille de 12 ans environ. Elle est sale et epuiser. Je regarde autour de moi, ils vont revenir, on dois vraiment bouger.  
\- Tu peux marcher?  
\- Oui  
Je voulais lui passer mon couteau, mais je ne sais pas si dans ce temps, elle sait s'en servir, elle pourrait se blesser. Tracer nous rejoins et on commence à marcher en espérant être dans la bonne direction. On marche pendant un long moment avant que le soleil devienne orange, on va devoir ce cacher pour la nuit, il doit y avoir un endroit, j'aimerais dormir dans un arbre pour notre dernière option. Je la sens fatiguer, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il a plusieurs carcasses de voiture. Ha, on n'a pas le temps.- Je te faire monter, on va devoir dormir dans cette arbre, on pourra vite plus rien voir.  
\- Et toi?  
\- J'ai mon piolet, allez monte.   
Une fois Sophia dans l'arbre, je regarde Tracer et lui signe de se cacher, elle sait que ce signe veut dire de se fondre dans le décor. Elle n'est pas sale pour rien, les rôdeurs ne la sentent pas. Ça m'a souvent servi de puer. Je saute, plante mon piolet et me hisse avec la force de mes bras a attrapper la grosse branche, Sophia a monter plus haut pour me laisser de la place. Les ''jeux'' de Jesus ma montrer etait des entraînements en realité. J'ai après dans un vieux livre que sa s'appelais jadis du parkour, mais moi, j'ai un instrument donc se ne son seulement des acrobaties. D'ordinaire, j'utilise ma corde pour m'attacher, mais je ne peux pas attacher deux personnes.  
\- Approche   
Je déroule ma corde d'escalade, une chance qu'on a trouvée ce magasin de plein air enfin dans mon futur. J'enfile la corde dans les attaches de ceinture de ces pantalons, fais le tour de notre nouveau plancher et attache avec le mousqueton, si elle tombe elle se balancera. Elle me regarde étrangement, mais je lui dis.- Je dors toujours dans les arbres, essais de dormir, la prochaine fois on se prendra d'avance.  
Moi je somnole a moitié, je sourie quand elle se reveille sous la branche au milieux de la nuit en panique, je la remonte. Je lui demande:  
\- Tu veux essayer de redormir ou tu veux faire le guet? Essais de dormir encore un peu.  
Est-elle capable de rester éveiller ? Je sauterais cette nuit, j'ai une idée, je passe la corde dans une de mes attaches de mon pantalon. Ça pourra la rassurer de ne pas retomber, je peux enfin piquer un somme. On arrive a dormir un peu, on se réveiller par les oiseaux autour de nous. Je nous détache et commence à penser a manger, je ne peux pas mettre des pièges, je peux pister pour trouver un lièvre ou un écureuil ou au mieux un raton laveur. On retourne sur la terre ferme, je siffle rapidement pour appeler mon chien, elles devraient apparaître de quelque part. On dois retrouver son groupe et que je me fit au journal de Jesus, m'a donner pour enpêcher plusieurs morts, il ma dit que je ne pouvais pas tous les éviter, mais on dois éviter Negan, je me souviens de mes 3 ans avec ce type. Je sors de mes pensées en entendant Tracer grogner, on doit courir, ils nous ont sentis. Je reproche Sophia pour éloigner des mains des rôdeurs qui pouvais l'attraper, on est totalement perdu, il a que des arbres. On doit manger quelque chose, mais on doit bouger, je ne peux pas poser de piège. On peut se rebattre sur des plantes et des fruits qu'on pourrait trouver. Je reste à l'affût pour des petits animaux, j'aime me servir de mon lance-pierre pour assommer des oiseaux ou des lapin a mon époque sa marche même avec les Geeks parce qu'ils sont plus mous, enfin en quelque sorte.  
\- Haaa


	2. Chapter 2

Sophia se faut attrapper par un Geek vennu de nul part, ce n'est qu'un torse qui ce traine, je la tire pour l'éloignier de ces machoires, en une lancer, je lui creve l'oeil. Elle aurait facilement pus sens sortir si elle etait armer mais a cette epoque sa ne semble pas une prioriter, j'avais un couteau a 6 ans et a sont age j'avais mon arbalette enfant, les balles sont rare a mon époque malgrer les armes en circulation dans tout le pays.  
\- Sa va, je le savais, je te prete mon couteau, tu va pouvoir te defendre si ils aproche trop pret.  
\- Mais, jai jamais  
\- Fait toi confiance, attaque les yeux ou les tempes. Tu ne le pointe pas vers moi et ce n'est pas un jouet.  
\- Ok, j'ai faim. On peux trouver a manger?  
\- On peux essayer de voir des traces de passage d'animaux. Tu veux essayer? On cherche des traces ou des branches couper. Ne fait pas de bruits  
Mon arbalette en main, je parcours des yeux le sol et les arbes. J'evite les tattou et les moufettes sont trop compliquer a tuer. Je cherche des traces de pas ou de passage animaux, je m'avance tranquillement pour voir un passage , il semble que se sois un petit animal, meme Tracer est attentif. Je ne lui est meme pas donner ordre. Je marche entre les arbre pour suivre les marque, des branches cacher, des poils, ce qui indique qu'il a un passage d'animaux. Je prends plus de temps que je pensais a retrouver les autres, sa me donne beaucoup de stress, je dois changer mon present. Aucun stress vraiment. Je vois une queue touffu, je vise se qui me semble etre un raton laveur, je dois savoir ou il va se déplacer, je vise et expire. Ma fleche explose sa tête, Daryl ne le dira jamais mais je tire tres bien, mais jai des croute a manger si je veux etre aussi bon que lui.  
Je passe par dessus des arbustes pour prendre le cardavre de raton et surtout reprendre ma fleche. Sophia n'est pas oubliger de voir le netoyage de l'animal, je lui demande:  
\- Tu pourrais trouver des braches, on fera un feu pour le cuire  
\- Oui  
Elle semble contente de se rendre utile, je lui enlève la peau et les entrailles. Je prends quelques feuilles pour partir le feu. Je rejoins Sophia pour voir si elle va bien, elle est restée proche, on va devoir bouger, je ne sais pas si on est après ou avant le feu de la ferme. Je ne sais pas tout ce qui se passe Daryl et Jesus mon dit que les grosses lignes pour que je change les choses, mais ils ne m'ont pas beaucoup parlé de leurs hiver après la ferme. J'allume le feu pour notre repas, Sophia n'a pas du manger beaucoup depuis qu'elle est perdue. Tracer reste a vu sans gêner, je ne sais pas si Sophia aime les chiens, elle n'a pas vraiment approché Tracer. Je me demande si elle, c'est déjà se battre.  
\- À tu été blesser avant qu'on se rencontre ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, des petites coupures.  
\- Tu dois apprendre à te battre plus efficacement.  
Je tiens a distance les quelques marcheurs qui viennent nous voir. Il en a plus que je le pensais. On surveille notre repas et les rôdeurs en même temps, je me dis que ça pourrais être une bonne occasion pour pratiquer son expérience de combat. Je lui demande.  
\- Tu veux essayer d'en tuer un, je serais la, si ca tourne mal.  
\- ...  
\- Fait toi confiance, le repas va finir de cuire. Je vais te montrer.  
Je m'approche d'un rôdeur et je lui dis en fessant le geste.  
-tu peux le faire tomber en lui fessant un croche-pied où tu le frappes au genou. Il va être à ta hauteur, tu pourras frapper les tempes ou les yeux.  
Je lui donne un exemple en frappent le genou, tu dois le fait tomber et avec mon piolet, je lui transperce le crâne. Je frappe d'un revers un autre rôdeur surpris. On prend rapidement notre repas, j'éteins le feu et on bouge. On va devoir manger plus loin, Tracer nous suit pour avoir des restes de notre repas. On grimpe une petite déformation de la végétation, une colline. Assez haute pour qu'on s'arrêt mangé il me reste un peu d'eau, même si a cette époque les ruisseaux ne sont pas encore contaminer. C'est pratique de connaître un magasin de camping, mais aussi savoir bricoler, faire un filtre avec du gravier et du tissu peux filtrer le plus gros vos mieux le bouillir enfin a mon époque sais mieux. On marche un moment avant que Sophia me sort de mes pensées en plaisant sa main sur mon épaule.  
\- J'entends des voix, ça pourrais être mon groupe.  
\- On va voir, mais garde ton couteau en main, les humains peuvent être plus dangereux que nos morts  
J'en est fait les frais dans le passer, on ne sait pas sur qui on pourrait tomber surtout pour une gamine et une ado, on ne fait pas peur. Je tien mon arme au cas où il sera hostile. Je me baisse pour m'approcher sans me faire voir, on essais de voir les nouveaux arrivants, je demande a Sophia si elle les connaît. Elle me contourne pour avoir une bonne vue, elle e précipite a leur rencontre sans me dire si elle les connaît et en plus, elle pourrait se prendre une balle ou une flèche, ils sont en train de se battre contre des rôdeurs. Je reconnais un peu Daryl, je tire sur un rôdeur qui se dirige vers elle. Je la suis, elle doit vraiment apprendre a être plus vigilante si elle ne veut pas se faire tuer.  
\- Ne pars pas comme ça, tu vas te faire tuer. Ne tirez pas.  
\- Sophia est vivante, ta mère va être contente. Dit l'autre homme étonner  
\- On doit bouger.  
Il a raison, il a de plus en plus de marcheurs, ça commence a être inquiétant. Ils semblent hésiter, mais on est entouré. On doit avertir les autres, si on se prépare, on pourrait fuir sans perdre de monde. On pourra faire un plan de fuite, je pourrais essayer de les convaique. On passe enfin une clôture sûrement la ferme, on s'avance vers la ferme, je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi petite pour autant de personne. En même temps, je ne peux pas arriver en leur disant qu'ils doivent quitter leur ferme.  
\- Une minute, on te connaît pas.  
\- Je vous est ramené Sophia  
\- Elle dit vrai Daryl, on doit dire au autre pour la horde. Shane et Rick ne sont pas encore revenus.  
Daryl me jette un regard noir, je vois que d'autre personne sont sorti pour nous voir. Sophia serre sa mère dans ses bras. L'asiatique parle au vieux du groupe, je reconnais Maggie et Beth. Une petite fille et un garçon viennent voir Tracer, je les laisse la flatter. Je rejoins l'Asiatique pour confirmer ses dires.  
\- On ne pourra pas rester, ils vont vite nous encercler et tout détruire  
\- Il en a vraiment plus que d'habitude.  
\- On pourrait vérifier la clôture et si Glenn a raison on pourra faire un plan B. Papa stp, je sais que tu veux rester...  
Je le vois soupirer.  
\- On ne va pas suivre aveuglement une gamine qui vient d'arriver.  
\- Cette gamine ma ramené ma fille  
\- De toute façon rick et Shane ont revenir et on peux être plusieurs pour surveiller le périmètre. Dit la blonde  



	3. Chapter 3

Je commence a me perdre avec tout ses visages, beaucoup sont mort. Je me retrouve avec un groupe qui parcours la cloture, je me suis arrêter pour mettre des choses dans le sac à transport de Tracer, des choses que j'aurais pas besoin d'en l'immédiat. Il a aussi mes matériaux pour mes flèches, je dois penser à en refaire. Je ne veux pas la charger trop non plus. Je rejoins les autre, je ne me fais pas remarquer, j'essais de retenir les noms. On me jumelle avec Patricia, Andrea et Glenn. Les autres sont partis de leurs côtés, on tue quelques rôdeurs qui se regroupe trop prêt de la clôture. J'utilise mon lance pierre faute de flèches, Olivia avant qu'elle ne meure me dirais toujours que j'étais beaucoup trop armer mais j'aime avoir un plan B mes flèches ne se font pas tout seuil et je suis déjà charger avec mon sac a dos pour ne pas me promener avec un carquois en plus. En prenant des roches en pique sa marche surtout a mon époque, ils deviennent assez mou. Entre deux rôdeurs, celle qui est Patricia me demande.  
\- Tu nous a pas dit ton nom?  
\- On peux pas t'appeler la nouvelle. Ricane Andrea  
\- Vii  
On continu pendant un moment sans rien ne se passe, on ne fait que tuer des rôdeurs. J'étais avec Glenn quand on entend crier Patricia. On a tous venu aide, en arrivant on a aidé Andrea a refermer le trou dans la clôture en enpêchant autre de venir ou de mordre seux qui fermais la clôture. J'espère qu'ils ont commencer le plan B, je ne sais pas si on pourra les eloigniés tres lontemps. Je demande à Tracer de rester loin, je ne veux pas qu'il soit submerger. Quelqu'un dit qu'on ferrait mieux de rejoindre les autres et de mettre des vives dans les voitures.  
\- On est encerclé, on doit vraiment y aller.  
On retourne a la ferme, je vois Beth , Carol et Hershel faire des va-et-viens avec des cannes, des bouteille d'eau et chose qui pourrais etre utile.  
\- Glenn va chercher les armes, Maggie fait partir les chevaux.  
\- Quelqu'un a vu Carl? Dit Lori paniquée  
J'aide Sophia avec des vêtements et des couverte, Je me demande comment on va entrer dans 2 voitures et une moto. Les chevaux vont paniquer ça nous aidera pas. J'entends des voix, la grange a pris en feux, le Daryl de mon époque ma dit que sa serais la qu'elle se perd. Dans la panique, je me retrouve dans le coffre du camion avec les bagages. J'entends Lori pleurer, soit elle panique ou elle pleure. Hershel, qui conduit, fait un détour autours sa proprieté, mais il a trop de rôdeurs. On espère que les autres vont nous retrouver, ça a été plus vite que je pensais. Je demande a Tracer de chercher Andrea, il saute du camion en marche pour disparaître dans les bois. Le bâtiment brule assez vite, j'espere que Rick et Carl n'etait pas dedant.  
On roule peu de temps pour rejoindre l'autoroute, sa semble être un coin de rassemblement, on sait a moitier préparer même si va devoir chasser. Un homme noir et Daryl essais de voir si une des voitures pouvait encore servir, on doit attendre Rick, Carl et Andrea nous retrouve. Pendant que les ''adulte'' parle de chose importante, je me demande si on ne pourrait pas nous aussi nous rendre utiles, je déteste ne rien faire.  
\- Tu ne connais pas ma petite sœur, Suzie. Dit Beth  
Je regard la petite brune a la tresse, qui semble avec 8 ans. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit triste. Elle vient de perdre sa maison.  
\- Elle te ressemble, tu a quel age ?  
\- 8 ans  
\- Tu va voir, on va sens sortir, c'est comme du camping. Dit je pour la reconforter  
\- Où est le chien ?  
\- Je lui ai demandé de chercher Andrea quand j'ai remarquer sa disparition, elle est tres bonne pour me retrouver  
-J'espère que Carl va bien, je ne veux pas le voir mort. Dit Sophia  
Je dois changer de sujet, je demande aux filles  
\- Vous voulez m'aider a trouvez des choses pour me fleches et si on a le temps on pourra voir des traces d'animaux, sa nous fera quelque chose a faire et sa te changera les idées Sophia  
-J'espère que Carl va bien, je ne veux pas le voir mort.  
\- Beth pourra te protéger, si ça te va Beth? Je fais que proposer.  
\- Oui sa ne sert à rien de se morfondre sur les morts et les perdus. Dit Beth  
La mère de Sophia viens nous dire qu'on va rester ici pour la nuit, comme le soleil n'est pas encore coucher, je demande  
\- Sa vous derenge que j'amene Sophia, on ira pas loin.  
\- .... Non si vous rester a vu, on va préparer le souper avec ce qu'on a pu emmener en urgence. Dit tranquillement Carol  
C'est un peux plate, mais on pourra faire quelque chose. Ils sont assez de monde pour un feu, on manger et surveiller. On dépasse le rond de voiture ou on sait installer pour aller au bord de la forêt. J'ai encore de la misère à croire que je suis dans le passé tout semble si vert. J'aide Suzie a passer un trou, on va profiter de la lumière pour voir des passages de petits animaux. Je demande à Suzi  
\- Tu peux me trouver des petites roches pointu, demain, je te montrerais à quoi elle va servir. Tu vas être impressionné.  
\- On pourra aussi aider à ramener du bois pour le feu et on regardera pour tes flèches en même temps. Propose Beth  
De toute façon, on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire, mais ça pourrais être utile, on va voir si il a des branches assez grande pour des flèches. Sans en parler on ce divise en deux pour ne pas laisser les plus jeunes seul. Je constate rapidement qu'on a voulu trop en faire en peu de temps. On retrouve les autres pour notre repas de conserve, je peux voir qu'ils a la famille de Beth et les autres. Je prends une poigniez de pois chiche et le passe a l'homme noir. Je vais essayer de me souvenir de leurs noms même s'ils vont tous mourir plus ou moins vite. Ils a quelque conversation, moi je commence a faire une pointe a ma flèche, je veux me lever pour aller fouiller dans mon sac mais ma cheville ce réveille, éraflure de l'autre jour avec tout ce qui est arriver. J'ai totalement oublié, quand je suis arrivé à cette époque, j'ai frappé une branche. Je souleve mon bas de pentalon pour voir les degas, je dois essayer de la rincer, mais elle ne brule pas donc je ne pense pas avoir une infection. J'allonge mon bras pour prendre mon sac a dos, je ne sais pas même pas s'il me reste quelque chose qui pourrait aider.  
\- Tu t'es pas manqué. Dit la femme brune  
Je me souviens qu'elle étaittoujours autour de l'Asiatique quand je suis arriver a la ferme, elle me fait sursauter.  
\- Je ne veux pas gaspiller de l'eau.  
\- Ce n'est pas mieux si tu a une infection.  
Avant que je ne proteste, elle ce lève pour aller prendre une petite bouteille d'eau, l'eau vient sûrement du bidon dans le camion. Elle semble ne pas me donner le choix de refuser, je m'occupe de ma blessure, je me fabrique un bandage avec ce qui est le plus utile selon moins le ruban adhésifs ça repart tout. Je vois que plusieurs range pour la nuit, Suzi et Sophia aide sa mère et Lori avec le nettoyage, pendant que les autres cherche une place pour dormir, certain parle, je les laisse parler entre eux. Je dois me trouver un arbre pour dormir. Je commence a détacher la corde qui me serre de ceinture. Ils ne me connaissent pas, je comprends qu'ils ne font pas encore confiance, je me demande ce que Tracer fait, elle me manque. Je grimpe à un arbre, je regarde les autres se préparer à dormir, je m'attache a l'arbre pour dormir, j'espère ne pas faire de cauchemar. Jesus a pas pensé que j'arriverais aussi tôt dans le passer, sa reste mystique ou mystérieux.  
Je m'endort facilement, je rêve de l'entrepôt ou on a été recruter par un mégalomane, je me souviens de ce nom, Jesus ma dit que sa voulais dire dirigent fou. Il etait juste assez directif, tout le monde devais etre utile, on y est rester longtemps, je me suis fait des amis mais on a vite vu un mauvais coté Dimitri, le boss de l'entrepot. Je me réveille en me rappelant de ne pas faire confiance au autre humains. Jesus ne me la pas dit parce que j'etait trop jeune pour comprendre. Je me relève dans mon arbre, il fait encore nuit, je vois que Herschel surveille avec Lori, je n'est pas encore eu le temps de parler a ma mère, j'ai la chance de la connaitre, mais comment l'approcher sans paraître étrange.

On a un beau levé de soleil, je prends mon arme pour aider ma future mère aux prises avec quelques rôdeurs, elle ce bat au couteau, je bute autour d'eux. Je rejoints les deux qui surveillent notre camp de fortune, je passe par-dessus un auto pour récupérer mes flèches, je garde mon piolet a la main pour ne pas me faire surprendre. Ils ne semble pas en venir plus, a mon époque, on a diffèrent rodeurs, mais ils sont surtout pas une tres bonne vu. Je me demande si je dois allez chercher des choses a manger, mais je ne veux pas m'éloigniez s'ils partent sans moi. Tracer qui ne reviens pas, je dois juste m'ajuster a ce nouveau groupe.   
\- Lori, tu peux réveiller les autres, on devait partir avant de voir arriver le reste des rôdeurs  
\- Et Rick, il ne nous retrouvera pas si on part  
\- on est trop a découvert et j'ai moi aussi une famille a garde vivante. Rick a trouvé ma ferme, il nous retrouvera. Va réveiller les autres, S.T.P.   
Il me regarde, il semble chercher mon nom, mais je sais qu'il me parle.  
\- Tu pourrais me surveiller pendant que je fini de réparer la seconde voiture. Je ne pourrais pas être vigilent un fois dans le moteur.   
\- Bien sûr si je peux aider, je vous suit.

Je laisse mon sac a dos par terre pour mieux me battre, on ce dirige vers la voiture qu'on veut réparer, moi je surveille les alentour, j'ai jamais compris la mécanique. Je frappe au genoux un rodeur qui nous tourne un peut trop autour, je me concentre sur mon travail du moment, on risque tout le monde de mourir bientot, je suis lugubre mais vrai. J'ai passé mes jeunes années avec le cadavre de mon père dans la clôture...  
Je ne finis pas mes pensées pour attraper un Geek a l'arriere du cou ou fini sa colone, au bout d'un moment on vient m'aider, Carol, Maggie et T-Dog on repousse la population de mort approche de nous entours. Les autres emballent nos affaires pour partir rapidement, je suis aux prises avec deux rôdeurs en même temps, j'en pousse un pour en tuer la femme rôdeur.   
\- On na pas le temps.  
\- On doit y aller, papa. Monte avec moi, Glenn va prendre le camion. dit Maggie  
Je monte a l'arrière du camion, l'homme noir viens avec moi, je ne me souvient jamais de son nom, sa ne fait que 3 jours que je suis ici. Ca peut se comprendre, on roule a bonne allure jusqu'a ce que Daryl qui est devant nous arrêt. Des voitures nous bloquent le chemin, ''les hommes'' vont déplacer les voitures, assez pour nous faire un passage. On devrait commencer a trouver des maison abandonner, on a que quelques boites en conserve et avec un grand groupe ça nous ferra que la journée.   
Pense a ce que Caleb dit toujours, les trois fondamentaux. Securiter, nourriture et appris. Ils peuvent changer de place selon la situation. après un moment on recommence à avancer, j'espère que les voitures va durer un moment sinon sais la marche et sa demande beaucoup physiquement, toujours marcher. Je ne parle pas des prédateurs qu'on pourrait croiser, Suzie et Sophia doivent savoir se battre. On fait plusieurs kilomètres en quelques jours, je suis parti chasser pour ne pas trop déranger les autres, certaines personne sont froids envers moi, mais Glenn semble accepter les nouveaux. Je cherche des petits animaux, des traces de passage qui pourrais me dire qu'il a des animaux.   
Je reviens au campement avec 3 écureuils et un lapin, avec les prises de Daryl, on va pouvoir manger, j'enlève la peau sous le regard dégoûter de Suzie. Je donne la viande au autre pour qu'il le transforme en repas. Si on reste assez longtemps sur place, j'aimerais bien poser des pièges, mais on bouge trop souvent pour que ce sois très productif. Je sursaute quand Beth vient me voir.  
\- Reste pas dans ton coin viens avec nous.  
\- Oui, je veux pas m'imposer et je pense a Tracer, mon chien me manque.  
\- ma petite sœur et Sophia t'aime déjà, il a déjà beaucoup de monde qui surveille  
Je me lève et l'accompagne vers notre petit groupe. J'espère réussir a sauvez du monde avant que sa tourne mal, Jesus ma dit de faire de mon mieux, je doute que je puisse éviter toutes les morts. Il a plusieurs conversations, mais sa tourne autour de ce qu'on va faire. Je me concentre sur Sophia, Suzie et Beth, je dois me fondre dans le groupe, mais je garde une oreille aux autres conversations. Je m'inquiète trop, pour le moment, je profite du dîner, Suzie essais de faire la basse du piege que je lui ai montré. Je demande.  
\- Tu vas y arriver mieux avec un couteau, Sophia, tu peux me repasser mon couteau ?  
\- Eh... Ma mère me la enlever, elle ne veut pas que je me blesse  
J'en revenais pas elle a quoi 11 ans, si elle na pas arme, elle va se faire tuer par tout le monde pas seulement des marcheurs. Je ne veix pas sortir de mon couteau d'urgence. Je vais essayer de le recuperer, je lui trouvera moins meme un couteau pour ce defendre. Je me donne pour mission secondaire de l'enpecher de ce faire manger. J'aprends le noeud coulant a Sophia et Suzie quand on nous appel pour le repas. Il a trois contenant a se partager pour dinée, pendant que la nourriture tourne, je demande a la mère de Sophia   
\- Carol, j'aimerais avoir mon couteau que j'ai passer a votre fille  
\- Oui mais ne lui donner pas des choses qu'elle pourrait ce blesser, elle est jeune.  
\- Elle n'etait pas trop jeune pour ce perdre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il est plus petit, désoler.

Je me retiens de ne pas lui dire ce que je pense, mais on est jamais trop jeune pour mourir. Je reçois la coupelle de ragoût, je mange quelques morceaux avant de le redonner a mon voisin.   
\- On pourra allez voir la maison de la vieille dame étrange, elle est morte, il a 3 ans. Il doit rester des choses qui pourrais nous servir. Dit Maggie  
\- Il a un petit village, il a 3 bâtiments. Propose Beth  
\- On ne pourra pas rejoindre les... Commence Hershel  
Il est interrompu par des grognements qui ne sont pas des Rodeurs. Je me retrouve pour voir Traiceur sauter par-dessus une voiture pour me rejoindre, je vais le rejoindre. On me saute dessus, je la flatte et la serre dans mes bras. Je suis fait sa fête, je suis contente de le retrouver. Il ne semble pas blesser,il semble seul, il n'a pas trouver Andrea, je suis contente de le retrouver. Je demande à Maggie:  
\- Il a des restes du repas que Tracer peut manger ?  
\- Il reste un fond, mais pas beaucoup.   
Maggie s'acroupie devant Tracer pour le caresser. Je suis quand même contente de le retrouver. On commence a rammacer pour repartir sur la route, On ne peux pas rester longtemps a la même place, on va se faire rattraper par des marcheurs. J'entends au loin.  
\- Maman, je peux aller a l'arrière du camion   
\- Je eh d'accord, mais... Fait attention. Tu reviendra dans l'auto avant la nuit. 

Je ne me souviens pas que Daryl ma dit quelque chose a propot de Carol, elle doit être morte rapidement. Dans mon monde, Sophia est présente a Alexandria, je me souviens un peu de l'autre elle, quelques souvenirs. Negan ma prise jeune donc je me souviens que de ce que Jesus et Daryl m'a rencontrer. Tracer saute dans le coffre de la voiture avec moi et Sophia. On ce mets sur des couvertures sous nous pour plus de confort, on roule un peu avant qu'on tourne sur un chemin de terre vers la maison de la voisine des Green, elles sont quand même éloigner. Je vois des rôdeurs a travers les arbres, je dit a Traceur de rester dans la voiture quand celle ci s'arrête, je demande a Sophia   
\- Reste avec Traceur et Lori est là 

Enfin quelque chose a faire, je dois faire attention a cette époque, les Z ne sont pas aussi mou donc je dois prendre mon lance pierre que s'ils sont assez décomposer, je m'avance avec le groupe, certain sont rester avec les voitures. On entre par le portail avec Glenn et Daryl, on reste dehors pour éloigniez ceux qui s'approche, je me promené dans la cour arrière, je me dirige vers un rodeur. Il me tourne le dos, je sors mon piolet, je m'approche doucement pour le surprendre, je le fait tomber pour mieux lui transpercer le cerveau. Je suis étonné de ne voir plus de Geek, je fouille dans mes poches pour mes roches, je vais essayer sur ceux qu'ils sont pris dans la clôture. Je le mitraille de petites roches, mais ils ne sont pas assez mou sa ne marche qu'a mon époque, je n'en servirais pour des petits animaux. Je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui se passe quand je tue des rôdeurs, je fait plusieurs tours de la maison pour laisser le temps a T-Dog et Maggie de faire plusieurs allez retour pour des médicaments, des vêtements et des boite de conserve. tout ce qui pourrait etre utile mais sa reste une maison abandonner depuis un moment, ils mettent leurs trouvailles dans le coffre de la petite voiture. 

Je fait sortir mon chien pour qu'il aille aux toilettes avant de partir, Suzie me rappel Honey et Sophia pourrais être Grace dan mon monde. Malgré l'époque tout se ressemble, je peux que me souvenir d'eux, je me dit que au moins ici on a encore des boites de conserve a manger. On roule un moment, on contourne des embouteillage de voitures abandonné sur la route, Tracer est debout pour avoir le visage dans le vent, elle est trop drôle. On roule un moment avant de voir des magasins solitaires,on va devoir ce séparer, il ne semble pas trop abandonner. Quand ils me disent de rester avec les enfants, je soupire et roule les yeux. J'ai tuer mon premier Z a 8 ans, je suis plus un enfant depuis un moment, même Lori et Hershel y vont. Je m'assois avec Beth et sa petit sœur, sa ne semble pas déranger Beth de ne pas d'être considérer comme un enfant ou elle ne veut pas participer. 

\- Tu veux essayer mon lance-pierre? Le crâne des rodeurs sont trop solide, mais tu peux assommer des petits animaux.   
\- Je ne veux pas que ma mère ce fâche  
\- Malgré ce que pense ta mère, tu dois rester en vie.   
\- Tu a raison, dit Beth.   
Ça me surprend, elle continu  
\- Mais même moi mon père na pas voulu que j'apprenne à tirer quand Shane a voulu nous l'apprend. Il ne voudra pas pour Suzie pas après Rachel.  
\- Rachel ? Je lui demande.  
\- La jumelle de Suzie, elle n'est plus là.  
\- On ne va pas prétendre que ça va bien se passer et attendre de se faire manger. Désoler, je me suis laissé emporter.   
\- Non Non, tu a raison.   
\- On est sur la route, on bouge tout le temps, Suzie et moi, on ne peut même ne pas avoir l'arme. Dit Sophia  
On réfléchi un moment, on pourra trouver une autre façon d"etre prêt à se battre et discrètement et montrer au plus jeune pour manipule un couteau.


	5. Chapter 5

J'ai perdu la notion du temps, mais je suis dans le passer depuis un petit moment. J'essais de ne pas trop parler de moi pour leurs donner de quoi s'interoger sur mon passer. Pour le moment personnes ne semble se douter de mon secret. Suzie est persuader que Vii n'est pas mon vrai nom, elle essait de le trouver depuis plusieurs jours. C'est devenu une plaisenterie, si sa peux les divertir de chercher un prénom. Je vais finir par leur dire a un moment, je dois en trouver un. Mais pour le moment je dois rentrer dans cette maison baricader de l'interieur. Je propose d'entrer par le deuxième étage en grimpant sur l'épave de la voiture, je peux me suspendre pour arriver a la fenetre entre ouverte. Je suis arreter dans mes pensées par un Bang!  
Daryl viens de détruire une vitre sans prevenir personne, je me suis figer pendant que d'autre on sursauter. Ben voila, la discretion est parti avec ce bruit. L'escalade va devoir attendre, on dois ce poser et reflechir.   
Recuperer du carburant ?   
Si on en trouve pas on va devoir marcher, on peux essayer de vider les reservoirs des voitures, sa serais pas facile de trouver un plein de cette facon. Le froid va arriver et on va manquer de nourriture, on dois faire un plan pour la suite, on ne peux pas marcher sans bus. On peux voir un marcheur qui frappe a la fenetre de la fenetre avant, les autre fenêtres sont petites, Maggie se propose pour se faufiler et tuer les rodeurs qui nous enpeche de rentrées. On a pas le temps le bruit a du attirer des Z, Glenn aide Maggie a monter et a passer ses seins dans ouverture, je ne dit rien mê,e si l'envie me titille. On attends dehort, je regarde la cloture, elle va pas tenir longtemps avec tout les rodeurs qui pousse dessus. Pendant que Maggie ouvre la maison, j'aide a vider le camion des quelques resources qu'on a en notre possession. J’emporte la grosse bouteille d'eau a moitié pleine, une autre chose a faire.   
Chercher et bouillir de l'eau  
Je retourne vers la notre maison provisoire quand un cris retenti deriere nous glace le sang. Suzie est repousser par Lori, un rodeur rampe vers elles, Carol et Beth sont deja a sa rescouse. Carol l’emmène dans ses bras, moi je ferme la grille derrière eux. Traceur est avec Daryl, sa ne semble pas deranger ce Daryl, Traceur le connais donc elle va naturellement vers lui. Je rejoins tout le monde, ils sort les cadavres de la maison pour qu'on puisse y vivre temporairement. J'entre dans la maison, elle est assez ordinaire, des petites pièces et une étage. Je vois T-dog et Daryl dehors, beaucoup de monde sont dans le salon avec Suzie. Je monte a l'etage pour voir les chambres.  
C'est une petite maison, il aura seulement pas assez de place, moi sa ne me dérange pas de ne pas avoir de lit, je dors n'inporte ou. Il a deux chambres assez petite, une toilette et un placard. Je remarque Beth dans une des chambres, je la rejoins, elle semble chercher quelque chose dans les vêtements. Elle semble gener quand elle me voit, je parcours la chambre des yeux, comme je ne connais pas le vieux monde sa dois être une chambre typique. On entends des bruits, je regarde par la fenetre qui donne sur le jardin, je vois des Z arriver, la clôture a céder. Je dois reprendre mon sac a dos, je décroche mon piolet et decend avec Beth pour aider sa soeur qui ne peux pas se lever a cause de sa cheville. Un rôdeur monte les escaliers, il essai de nous attraper mais une de ses jambe ne le suporte plus. Je change d'arme pour lui décrocher une fleche qui le colle au mur. Toujours sympa un jet de cervelle, je la reprends pour l'économie de fléché et je suis Beth qui est deja au salon.   
Suzie n'y est la.  
On dois vite sortir de la maison, je prends mon sac pour sortir de la maison, on va etre pris au piège, les autre on surement pris Suzie, ils ne serais pas parti sans nous. Est ce la meme horde que la semaine passer? On vois plusieurs rôdeurs sont regrouper a la porte, on va devoir faire un detour. On les retrouvera en contournant les Z. Je tire Beth par le poignet pour qu'elle me suive, je lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruits. On passe par dessus la cloture et sauté un petit faussé de boue, on va les retrouvés, il ne doivent pas être loins.


	6. Trois filles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas la peine de me faire un commentaire sur mes fautes. Je ne vous oblige pas a la lire

On traverse la foret assez rapidement, on ne veux pas dormir en foret. Ils vont surement etre sur la route, il a plusieurs voitures, on pourra y dormir. Plusieurs voitures sont plus ou moins sale, on a prends une vide. Je laisse l'arrière a Beth, j'espere ne pas la réveiller avec mes cauchemars. Mon arbalette a mes cotés de moi et mon sac a dos en oreiller, j'ai connu pire comme condition. on trouvera a manger demain.  
\- Bonne nuit  
Sa me surprend, mais je lui renvoi son bonne nuit. Depuis que je suis avec ce groupe, j'ai essayer de me rapprocher de ma mère mais j'arrive pas. Je lui demande si sa va , je lui pose des questions pour m'intereser a elle. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je dois dormir avant que le soleil se lève, je me tourne de coté pour faire dos a la portière. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai eu une enfance merdique, mais assez différente, a 4 ans, je ne comprenais pas tout, mais assez pour comprendre que Da'i etait malmener. Da'i a lontemps été le nom de Daryl, j'arrivais pas a dire le R. Beth me secoue pour me reveiller, je ne sais meme pas combien de temps j'ai dormi, il fait noir donc on a pas passer la nuit. Je grogne, mais je me reveille. Il a plusieurs Z autour de nous, ils veulent nous avoir. j'oubli ma nuit et je commence a trouver une facon de sortir de l'auto. On ne peux pas la faire rouler, refléchi. Je prepare mon piolet, je donne un grand coup de portière pour faire tomber mon rodeur, je dit a Beth:  
\- Tu dois m'aider, il en a trop.   
Quelque fois elle a de la misère a réagir, elle doit s'affirmer. Elle a ete protéger par sa famille. Moi a 6 ans, je vivais dans les bois avec Daryl et mon arbalette enfant. Pour moi sa semblais a une enfance normal avec des Z. J'aide Beth a fini sont rodeur, on se cache sous la voiture pour laisser les autres passer. On reste un moment pour etre sur que tout sois passer. Est ce que les autres nous ont devencer? Je pousse le rodeur mort pour rouler de dessou la voiture, je prends mon arbalette que j'avais laisser a l'interieur de la voiture. Il me reste que quelques fléches, je dois les gardées plus longtemps ou en faire plus.   
\- On fait quoi? On ne sais pas si les autres vont nous retrouver.  
\- On doit trouver de la nourriture et de l'eau, il ne reste qu'une demi bouteille  
\- Tu a raison  
Je la vois respirer profondement pour ce calmer, je suis sur qu'elle ne sera pas une autre fille morte si elle se reprends. Elle doit survivre, elle deviendra eventuellement ma tante. On a pas manger depuis hier matin, depuis qu'on est sur la route nos repas sont assez disperser, mais je suis habituer a manger quand on a de la nourriture. Je lui demande aussi gentiment que je peux.  
\- Tu peux faire un feu, je vais voir si il a des petits animeaux. Fait attention au Rodeur qui pourrais encore passer. Il pourrait ne pas etre tous passer  
Je m'aventure dans les bois pour trouver des petits animaux, pour manger quelque chose de consistant. Il en encore beaucoup dans les bois a cette periode, je m'acroupie pour voir des traces qui semble etre des lièvres. J'espère qu'on pourra retrouver les autres, ils ne peuvent pas etre loin, on dois sois les avoir manquer ou ils sont devant nous. Je m'avance encore dans la foret pour trouver des traces, je vois du mouvements, j'arme et fixe ma victime. Je tire dans la tête pour ne pas perdre de viande. Je prepare le lapin, j'ai jamais aimer préparer les animaux le pire ces les gros, il a encore plus de chose a jeter. Je lui coupe la tête sans trop penser dans quoi je mets les mains.   
J'entends un bruit, je ne dois pas les croiser sa dois être d'autres humains. On ne peut pas savoir s'ils ne sont pas mechants. Je dois rejoindre Beth, elle a peut etre trouver les autres ou au moins fait un petit feu. Je retourne sur la route pour voir Suzie et Tracer sur le bord de la route de l'autre coté de la route ou etait Beth avant que je la laisse pour allez chercher le repas, le liève va être petit pour nous 4, je compte Traceur dans le lot. Suzie ce jette sur moi, contente de me revoir, elle regarde dégouter le reste du lièvre que je tiens en main. Elle va devoir comprendre que ce ne sont pas tous nos amis si on veux manger.   
\- Je pense savoir ton prénom, j’hésite entre trois noms, mais sa tirais mieux, Max  
Elle crépite littéralement sur place, je la fait languir en donnant le lièvre a Beth avant de lui répondre. j'aime bien Max  
\- Tu a enfin trouver, je suis impressionnée. Comment tu nous a trouvée?  
\- Je le savais!! Daryl a vu Beth et ma laisser avec elle, il veut trouver les autres.  
Ils ont peut etre pris un autre chemin en sortant de la maison, je suis contente de revoir Tracer, il ma manquer. On rejoins Beth pour partager le lièvre, on ne sais pas quoi faire si on attend Daryl ou on continu a bouger. Des Z pourraient reparaître si on reste ici. Si le camion etait encore la enfin on ne peux pas y faire, c'est du passer. Je mange un peu pour pour pouvoir continuer en mouvement mais un petit lièvre pour trois personnes et demi sa ne fait pas beaucoup. Je donne les os a Tracer, on ne peux pas attendre en plus a cette époque il a plus de gents dit dangereux. On a vu une communauté et quelques survivants, mais on doit allez ou?  
\- Beth, Tu connais la region, il aurait quoi proche de nous?  
Elle semble réfléchir  
\- On a parcouru beaucoup de champs, la ville est petite mais encore loins a pied. Il doit avoir assez de rodeurs. La region est principalement des fermes, mais il a une usine qui fessais de la farine.   
\- On peux pas rester a découvert.  
\- Mr Daryl ne retrouvera pas. Dit Suzie  
\- Des mechantes personnes peuvent aussi nous trouver.   
J'essais de lui faire conprendre que tout peux devenir dangeureux, Beth me regard un peu trop longtemps comme si je ne devais pas lui dire. Apres un moment bizarre, je leurs dit.  
\- Il va nous voir marcher sur la route, On pourra aussi en profiter pour que tu te pratique au couteau. Dit je pour encourager la gamine  
Je replace mon piolet a ma cienture et jette mon sac a dos sur mes épaules, je le garde toujours avec moi. c'est ma sécuriser.


	7. Chapter 7

Petit chapitre, désoler pour l'attente et les fautes. Pas besoins de me le dire qu'il a des fautes, cette histoire est ma passion, je le fait pour le plaisir  
.......................................................................................................

On reste sur la route, je voyage a l'aveugle, Paul ne ma pas dit beaucoup de chose sur le passer comme il est arriver tard dans la vie de Daryl et vu que je suis ici tout a peu etre deja changer. Je critique mon enfance mais j'ai quelque souvenir de certaines femmes de Negan. Leurs noms, ils en avaient beaucoup. Beth me fait revenir a moi et me montre une petite auto pas trop défoncer.   
\- On peux essayer.  
Je demande a Beth d'ouvir l'autre portière pour que je voir quelque chose sous le volant. Je me couche sur le coté pour voir les fils dénudés. Je dois me souvenir du devoirs de Jesus m'avais donnée. Apres plusieurs frottement elle ronronne enfin, je me leve et demande a Beth  
\- Jai des petites leçons de conduite, j'ai jamais fait de longue route. Tu sais conduire?  
\- Un peu dans la ferme et un tracteur, mais on dois essayer, on dois retrouver les autre  
\- Comment on a pus ce perdre aussi vite. Dit je en soupirent  
On monte en voiture, je prends le volant en espèrent ne pas faire de mouvement dur. Je me concentre sur la route, je dois y allez doucement sur les pèdales, les vitesses, j'avance le siège et je dois y allez ... GO je me lance.  
Je fait marche arrière pour pourvoir prendre la route, je vais etre capable. On roule a bonne vitesse, pour arriver rapidement a l'usine. Je suis les indications de Beth, je ne suis pas habituer a conduire. Je freine trop souvent et a la tête de Suzie en arrière je suis pas encore un as de la conduite. On parcours quelques mètres, elle me donne enfin des directives pour entrer dans un stationnement. On vois l'usine qui est en contre bas, on est en arrière, j'espère retrouver les autres ici.   
J'éteins la voiture, il ne reste plus beaucoup d'escence, on ne pourrais pas la reprendre. Traceur sort du même coté que Suzie, les autres ne peuvent pas etre bien loin même avec le camion, ils ont du finir a pied, il manquait de l'escence dans le vieux camion. Beth garde sa soeur prêt d'elle, l'usine est grande si il avaient encore des personnes on ne pourra pas les affrontés tous.  
\- On peux trouver une section moins grande. Dit je a haute voix  
\- Il doit avoir des bureaux ou un poste de surveillance.  
On fait le tour du bâtiment, j'espère retrouver les autres, mais on est de plus en plus séparé. On ne sais même pas si Daryl a trouver les autres et si il nous trouverais après. On vois l'avant de la bâtisse, il ne semble pas avoir de rodeurs a l’extérieur donc avec ma déduction a toute épreuve, je suppose qu'ils sont dedans. Beth a raison il a un petit bâtiment, j'arme mon arbalète. Il faut y allez, elle semble bloquer, je la pousse, mais je vais avoir besoin de Beth.  
\- Ils en a qui arrive. dit Suzie dans mon dos  
\- Aide moi, ils se sont barricader. Suz' tu surveille.  
On pousse en même temps, on a de la visite, le temps presse légèrement. On fini par faire bouger un truc assez lourd, l'ouverture est assez pour entré. Je me faufile et entre dans la pièce, je vois qu'un classeur est renverser. J'aide Suzie à entrer, la lumière passe par les fenêtres, ce sont des bureaux, je sens Beth arriver dans mon dos. Il ne semble pas avoir de rodeurs, ils peuvent etre enfermer dans des petites pièces. On bloque la porte et je lui dit  
\- J'ai un plan, je m'avance face a la porte, tu va ouvrir, tu t'écarter pour me laisse tiré.   
\- On fait quoi pour l'usine, les rodeurs vont nous entendre.  
Avant que je réponde, un grognement se fait entendre. On doit ce déplacer, sa ne semble pas venir que de dehors. Je vois des rôdeurs au fond du couloir et se diriger vers nous. Je tire sur le plus proche, pendant que je recharge, Beth se prépare a tiré mais je lui dit:  
\- Non, ton couteau.  
Je tire sur une femme transformer, Beth me couvre pendant que je recharge. Elle attaque les rodeurs au couteau. Suzie reste derrière moi avec mon chien, on passe plusieurs portes avec des rodeurs, mais elles sont fermées. On aurait peux etre du commencer par l'usine, j'espère que les autres portes vont rester fermer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les Z continu a arriver, ils doivent avoir une porte ou une fenetre qui les fait rentrer. Je récupéré mes fléches et je tourne les talons pour trouver une sorti. On est pas allez en sens inverse, il doit avoir une fenêtre a l'opposer.   
On tourne le coins mais on est soudainement pris en sandwich. On aurait du rester sur la route. On arrive a la fenetre, on est proche d'un ravin, on va devoir aider mon chien a passer si il ne veut pas atterir dans un trou. En plus je n'est plus de fleches, on dois vite sortir, je prends Tracer dans mes bras pour le donner a Beth. On ne doit pas se faire sentir. Je regarde autour de nous pour trouver une solution, on dois continuer a avancer en esperent qu'il ne nous vois pas ou sauter la tracer qui nous sépare de la foret. Suzie pourra pas, je leurs dit d'avancer doucement en espèrent que sa marche.


End file.
